Weasley's Bubble Bombs
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Minerva is lonely, Molly stops for a visit and Albus is full of surprises. Mix this in with the Tango and some Weasley Bath Bubbles and Albus and Minerva are in for a fun and romantic afternoon. In answer to the Soapy Tango challenge on the ADMM Yahoo Gro


**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine but the plot. For everything else see JKR or the author of the challenge. ^_^

**Rating: PG-13** (just to be safe)

**A/N:** This was written in response to a challenge issued on the AD/MM Yahoo Group. It has to include: AD/MM pairing, Washing Dishes, Soap- lots of it, the Tango, the Weasleys, Cheese  
  


**~Weasley's Bubble Bombs~**

When Minerva McGonagall woke this particular morning, she had hoped to find her husband sleeping next to her but her hopes were quickly dashed as she turned to face his empty pillow. This would mark the fifth day in a row he had been away on Order business and she sighed deeply with worry as she contemplated different scenarios in which he might be involved.

_Stop it right now, Minerva! Albus is a grown man and can take care of himself. He is fine and there is no real cause for worry. You're just upset because it's summertime. You're accustomed to spending so much more time alone with him and this is not how you envisioned waking up today. Get out of bed and maybe he'll be home tonight! _ 

After her little burst of emotions, both good and bad, Minerva decided to follow her own advice and make the most of her day. Besides, there was nothing she could do for Albus unless he sent for her and with any luck at all he'd be home soon. Then, they could begin what little summer vacation they had in between Hogwarts and Order business.

Throughout the morning, Minerva tried to find small tasks to occupy her time and mind. She had tended the flowerbeds, which Albus had insisted they plant when they first married. He had always compared her lips to the red roses, her cheeks to the pink dahlias, and her soft creamy skin to his prized hybrid orchids. It gave her some small pleasure in being surrounded by these beautiful plants, knowing that Albus always remarked on their appearance and how it paled in comparison to her.

After that, she had turned her attention to the household chores. Despising the task of dusting, Minerva charmed two feather dusters to go from one end of the house to the other without her supervision. She had changed the bedding and was just about to sit down for a cup of tea when she heard a pop outside. Hoping it was Albus, she quickly crossed the foyer and opened the door with a large smile and open arms. To her surprise, Molly Weasley greeted her former professor and now friend with a somewhat embarrassed look about her.

"Good morning Minerva. From the apparent look on your face, I was not the person you were expecting."

"Sorry about that Molly. I thought it might be Albus. Silly of me really. He would have apparated straight inside or uttered the password for the door. I suppose I had my hopes raised. But, what brings you out here today? I thought you would be home now that the children are out for the summer. Forgive my lapse of manners. Won't you come in?"

Molly gladly crossed the threshold of the Dumbledore summer cottage and then followed Minerva into the kitchen. "I was just about to make myself a cup of tea. Do you have time to sit and chat a spell?" After only a brief moment of indecision, Molly thanked her for the invitation and gladly accepted the offer. Settling down at the table, she went on to explain that Arthur had made her promise to bring some important papers to Albus early this morning and this was the first opportunity she had been given to take care of it.

"Well I hate to disappoint you, but Albus isn't here. As a matter of fact, this marks the fifth day he's been away and I haven't even received an owl since the second day. But you can leave the papers with me and I'll make sure he gets them."

Molly could sense the worry in Minerva's voice, although the stern witch would never admit her feelings freely to anyone but her husband. She had a reputation of being able to control her emotions in the most difficult of circumstances and this certainly didn't qualify for a tough situation. It was merely a personal issue with which she must deal. But, the red-haired witch couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend and offered her support.

"Minerva, you know that Albus is perfectly fine. I'm sure he's…" Before he could get any further, she was interrupted with a very direct and personal question.

"How do you do it Molly? You have all those children and Arthur to worry about and yet you always seem to remain so calm. Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into me today. I only have Albus to worry about and I have witnessed his powers first hand. There is nothing and no one he cannot hold his own against." Uncharacteristically, Minerva dropped into a chair opposite of Molly and took a long sip of her favorite blend of tea. Not really expecting a response from the woman seated across from her, Minerva sighed and then apologized for her behavior.

"It's perfectly alright Minerva. I get a little worried too but I try not to let the children know it. We understand the dangers associated with the recent rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the children are just now beginning to understand. I would like to shield them from it as much as possible but sometimes that's just not possible." Offering a weak smile, Molly could see that her words were not helping in the least. "Besides Minerva, I believe that you're just a bit lonely at the moment. You're so accustomed to spending time with Albus, either at school or here, and now that you're out here in the cottage all alone…well it would make me a little melancholy."

"You're probably right, dear. I suppose I'm concentrating on myself and not the big picture. That is something that I rarely do and certainly not something I wish to share with friends. So, how are Ron and Harry doing this summer? Remind them of their transfiguration essays. I'm sure they'll wait until the week before returning to Hogwarts to start them but it never hurts to have a little nudge."

After more than an hour of small talk, Molly realized the time. She still had several more errands to run and she had a ton of things to do when she returned home. "Thank you for the tea and chat, Minerva. And don't worry so much about Albus. When he comes home, you'll forget all of your worries and you can spend a few days in complete solitude. Well, maybe not 'complete' solitude, but you'll manage to find some quiet time together. Now, I must be off but if you ever need to chat, you know where to find me."

After Molly left, Minerva could honestly say that she felt a little better. Her friend had helped ease her fears and occupy her mind with other thoughts for a little while and for that, Minerva was grateful. Gathering the cups and plates from the table, she made her way to the sink. _I've got so much time on my own to occupy, I might as well do these by hand. Merlin, what would Albus say if he saw me washing dishes like a muggle?_ Amused at her own thoughts, she quickly conjured some soapy water and began to wash the few items in the sink. Humming a favorite Scottish tune as she cleaned the tableware, she never heard the distinct pop of someone apparating into the garden.

Familiar, long arms wound themselves around her slender waist as a pair of soft, warm lips grazed the back of Minerva's neck. Whirling around in excitement, she came face to face with the most beautiful pair of brilliant blue eyes…the same eyes she had hoped to see twinkling at her when she awoke. A rush of emotions coursed through her veins as she fell into Albus' strong arms and allowed him to blanket her face and neck with dozens of light kisses. When they pulled apart, Albus summoned a stunningly perfect ruby red rose from their garden and began to trace her features with the delicate petals.

"Ah, my dear. It is so good to be home where the roses pale in comparison to your sweet lips." Lowering his head to hers, he leisurely and longingly engaged his wife in a passionate kiss, causing her to go weak in the knees. When she pulled back to peer into his eyes and cup his cheek within her soapy hand, he never gave her a chance to respond. 

"Dance with me, my sweet!" Placing the rose between his teeth, Minerva giggled as she was led around the rather small kitchen, down the hallway, and into the sitting room while doing the tango. Their bodies were so close and yet so far apart. They felt the full impact of the phrase 'two to tango' as they melted into one being. Relishing the warming sensation flowing through her, the mere presence of his body against hers, and the loving way his hands moved over her back and shoulders, Minerva's heart felt light and carefree…unlike earlier in the day.

Out of breath, and a bit flustered at the physical exertion of such an involved dance, Minerva and Albus collapsed onto the couch and for the first time, Minerva really studied his face. "Albus! You look terrible. I mean you look weary and a bit rough around the edges." Raised eyebrows made her speed along her next sentence. "Why don't you run upstairs and take a long bath while I prepare your lunch. Then when you're finished, we can go outside and sit in the garden while you eat. How does that sound?"

"It almost sounds perfect but there is a flaw in your plan." Shooting him a puzzled look from emerald colored eyes, a mischievous twinkle danced in Albus' blue ones and a smile curled upon his lips. "I might need help in washing my back. Let's compromise! Go grab a bottle of wine and some cheese from the kitchen while I run us a hot bath. You can wash my back and then I'll wash your hair. I haven't been away so long that I've forgotten how much you enjoy that and how it affects you, my dear." As he breathily said those last words, she closed her eyes as he continued to nuzzle her neck and let his hands roam freely over her. 

"What a naughty way to spend an afternoon. It sounds divine!" Repaying the favor, Minerva's slender fingers caressed his cheek and beard as she used her tongue to caress his ear, gently nipping and pulling at it as she purred. As she ceased her small attempt at seduction, she could sense the rising tide of emotions in her own body as well as his. "I'll just be off to the kitchen. I'll meet you in the bathroom. Oh and Albus, how about some bubbles to make it more interesting?" Glancing amorously from the doorway, she couldn't help but witness his face transform from light hearted and carefree to one filled with desire and need.

Minerva felt so young and full of life and she danced her way back to the kitchen. Albus was home, he had conceived a wonderful idea, and she would be able to enjoy the afternoon in a truly delightful and special way. Just then, there was a light knocking on the door. Unsure of whether or not to answer it, she peeked out the window and saw Molly standing on the doorstep again. Hoping to get rid of her quickly, Minerva opened the door halfway and offered a weak hello without any invitation to enter.

"Minerva, you look flustered and disheveled. Are you alright? My heavens, is there something I can do?"

"I assure you Molly, there is nothing at all you can do to help! I have it all under control. Now, what's brought you back?"

"Right, I forgot to mention it this morning. Seems Fred and George have invented a new item for their store called a 'bubble bomb' and it's a horrid little thing. Ginny used one in her bath last night and I was cleaning up bubbles for hours. Once it hits the water, it starts out nice and you think you're going to have a nice tub full of rich, creamy bubbles. But the hotter the water, the more they expand and before long, you're swimming in them."

A panicked look overtook Minerva and her face flushed to a brilliant shade of pink. "That sounds awful but what has that got to do with me?"

Noticing the slight apprehension in the woman's voice Molly swiftly confessed that her impish sons had given Albus a box of them in the hopes that he'd test them. "I thought you might decide to take a soothing bath to calm your nerves tonight and I wanted to warn you before anything bad happened." Wide-eyes could not conceal the thoughts running rampant in Minerva's mind and then something dawned on Molly. "Albus is home, isn't he? Oh Minerva! I am so sorry to interrupt dear. I'll be off and have a wonderful afternoon." With an embarrassed look and a knowing grin on her face, Molly apparated away.

As the door closed, Minerva hurried up the stairs and down the hallway leading to their bathroom trying to balance the cheese tray and wine bottle with glasses in her hands. As she neared the doorway, she was relieved to see that they were safe. Albus had not put bubbles into their bathwater just yet. But the sight before her caused tears to form in her eyes.

The large windows that usually looked out into the garden were darkened and dozens of candles lit the room as soft music played in the background. The steam from the water was enough to take one's breath away and before her stood the man of her dreams with outstretched arms. Their hands lightly touched as he took the tray from her and perched it on the wide rim of the green marble tub. Carefully pulling him to her, Albus began to help her undress as he lavished her with kisses both sensual and hungry. In turn, she proceeded to offer him the same assistance, completely engrossed in the moment.

Plop! Plop!

"Albus what was that?" She had barely managed to get the words out in between kisses.

"Hmmm…bubble bombs my dear." Continuing his assault on her throat, he sensed her tense in his arms. Wondering what had caused such an adverse reaction, he stopped all movements and peered at her.

"Please tell me you did not just use the bubble bombs the Weasley twins gave you!" Before he had a chance to answer, the tub began to gurgle and swell from the rising sea of bubbles that smelled like a mixture of vanilla and strawberries. "Oh Albus, what are we going to do. It'll take us all afternoon to clean up this mess."

Wrapping his arms around her, he savored the feel of her skin against his as he drew her close. As he slowly nuzzled her neck in her favorite spot, he found it hard to stop long enough to answer. "Mmmm, I don't see how this changes anything my dear. We'll simply have to stay in the bath a little longer than expected. What could be so bad about that? Anyway, by the time I'm finished with you, bubbles will be the last thing on your mind."

No longer able to see properly due to the steam and floating bubbles, the happy couple toppled into the water sending a fresh wave of the small objects into the air.  A seductive laugh escaped the throat of Minerva McGonagall as Albus continued to shower her with his attention and love. Almost out of breath, she did manage to ask one thing. "Can we stay here until all the bubbles are gone?" She received her response in the form of a low moan as she began to please Albus in ways no other could. Her last conscious thought was to make sure they had a never-ending supply of Weasley Bubble Bombs! 

*Thanks for reading. Now would you please be kind and review? We'd really appreciate it! 


End file.
